1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing structure, and more particularly, to a casing structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In present days, a removable electronic unit such as a removable power supply, a removable hard disk or a removable fan has been widely applied in systems including a network attached storage, an industry computer, a server, a disk array or a communication apparatus, so as to provide a sufficient and constant power or a data storage capacity which may be easily managed. The removable electronic unit is also removable based on demands in usages, so as to facilitate a user in replacement, expansion or maintenance.
However, the removable electronic unit nowadays is usually fixed in a casing structure by using screws. In case the replacement is required, the screws need to be removed before the electronic unit may be fetched, and the screws may only be fixed back on after the replacement is completed. Accordingly, besides that a time required for the expansion and the maintenance may be increased, members such as the screws are prone to loss or damage when not in use or during installation or disassembling process. Therefore, there is still rooms for improving a fixing method that fixes the removable electronic unit with the casing structure. In view of above, the invention is intended to provide a casing structure and an electronic unit which are easy to install and disassemble.